


Soledad

by Vampso



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine y Kise son amigos de toda la vida, sin embargo la soledad se vuelve parte de su relación cuando Ryouta se da cuenta de su verdadero sentir hacia el ojiazul. <br/>Ahora Satsuki puede que esté embarazada y Aomine es el responsable; la soledad se intensifica y las emociones salen a flote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic perteneció al primer Mes AoKi del grupo de facebook: AoKiLovers~ bajo el prompt "Soledad".  
> Este fanfic estuvo bajo la autoría de Vampsookie, su servidora xD

Intentaba sonreír. Con todo su empeño.  
Lo consiguió: una suave curvatura hacia arriba en los labios, un ligero temblor en los hombros, el sonido de una leve carcajada. Todo fue perfecto. Una magnífica actuación…  
Lloraba por dentro.  
—Vaya, Aominecchi, esta vez sí que estás en un grave problema.  
—Cállate, tengo suficiente con la incertidumbre para soportar tus burlas.  
—¿Entonces por qué me lo dijiste? —preguntó, serio, reservado; quería una respuesta sincera, no un chiste de mal gusto.  
«¿Por qué?»  
—Tenía que decírselo a alguien, confío en ti.  
«Estúpido Aominecchi.»  
Esas palabras de amistad fueron suficientes para sonreír con sinceridad. Pero por dentro sufría.  
—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó el rubio tratando de aferrarse lo más posible a la satisfacción que esas tres palabras le habían dado: “confío en ti”.  
—No lo sé, aún no es seguro. Mañana comprará una prueba casera… si Satsuki está embarazada tendré que dejar la escuela y ponerme a trabajar, se acabaron mis días de vago —concluyó con un suspiro.  
«Sonríe.»  
La curvatura en los labios de Kise se ensanchó.  
«Sonríe.»  
Inhaló profundo y retuvo el aire, si lo dejaba salir lloraría.  
«Sonríe.»  
Sólo era cuestión de soportar, soportar el dolor.  
«Sonríe… ¡maldición, sonríe, Kise!»  
Lloraba por dentro.  
«Te amo, Aominecchi…»

~~~~~

Ambos estudiantes se habían saltado las clases a petición del moreno. Kise no pudo negarse después de verlo tan serio y tenso. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño parque; se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, en una banca y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar hasta que Aomine soltó, sin ninguna consideración, las palabras que resquebrajaron el interior de Kise: “Satsuki creé que está embarazada y yo soy el padre…”  
Kise podía asegurar que segundo a segundo esa confesión iba a ser cada vez más dolorosa. Pensamientos, suposiciones, confirmaciones, sospechas, revelaciones… y sus celos aumentaban; la tristeza, la angustia, el dolor, todo quedaban en segundo plano ante el primer estallido de celos. Celos combinados con rabia hacia su amiga, inocente de todo, solo “una más” en la vida del moreno. Pero la rabia mermaba su amistad.  
Satsuki podría estar embarazada. Eso daba como resultado que tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Satsuki lo conoció entre las sábanas, lo besó, se aferró a él mientras que Aomine se adentraba en ella, intimaron, se volvieron uno… Cuánta rabia, cuánta amargura.  
Kise tuvo que voltearse para respirar profundamente y recobrar la tranquilidad. La opresión que sentía en la garganta era exquisitamente tortuosa, el estómago se le contrajo en espasmos de amarga bilis y unas inquietantes nauseas lo dejaron sin habla. ¿Podía sentirse todavía peor?  
¡Claro que sí!  
Los celos no disminuyeron, pero lograron hacerse de un lugar en su interior acomodándose junto a la sofocante pesadez del dolor; ahora venía la tristeza. Kise sonrió con amargura, lo que sentía apenas comenzaba.  
¿Dónde habían quedados esos momentos de alegría y felicidad? ¿En qué austero y recóndito lugar se escondió el amor que siempre lo llenaba de plenitud?  
En el momento en que Kise admitió que el respeto y compañerismo hacia Aomine era amor, supo que iba a sufrir y aun así nada ni nadie le borraba la sonrisa de felicidad cada que pensaba o veía a su amigo. Nunca le importó que Aomine no se fijara en él, estando a su lado se sentía acompañado, unido a su presencia; era una dulce soledad llena de amor unilateral, era un bello y reconfortante dolor que mantenía vivo y reforzaba el amor por el moreno. Tan bello y dulce, como nostálgico y desolado. Kise aprendió a amar por él y para él mismo y disfrutar el amor lleno de soledad que representaba Aomine.  
Hasta que la realidad le gritó cuan inocente era.  
—¿Te vas a casar con ella? —preguntó. Todo sería más sencillo si estuviera vacío por dentro, si dejara de sentir; sin dolor, sufrimiento, sin el amor o la esperanza que le carcomía cada que pensaba en las buenas actitudes del ojiazul para con él. Sin nada de eso Kise podría sentirse vacío, el vacío era mucho mejor que la desesperante ansiedad por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta; aun así necesitaba conocerla, vivir o morir con ella.  
—Claro que no, tonto. ¿De dónde sacas eso?  
—Pero… si ella está embarazada… y tú vas a dejar la escuela… creí que… —hizo el intento de explicarse. Maldita esperanza que resurgía con más fuerza.  
—Tendré que trabajar para hacerme cargo del niño, pero no pienso vivir con Satsuki, es mi amiga, la quiero, aun así no es para tanto.  
—¿No la amas? —preguntó, su voz se había convertido en una inocente ilusión.  
Aomine no respondió. Miraba hacia el frente a un punto muerto en el mar de sus pensamientos; un punto cómodo que le daba la reconfortante facilidad de no decidir y sentirse satisfecho con el flujo de acontecimientos que disfrutó toda su vida hasta el posible embarazo. No quería enfrentar esas cuestiones, eran demasiado complicadas para meterse en ese tipo de líos; al fin si podía seguir viviendo y disfrutando de la vida sin mayores complicaciones ¿para qué contestar y enfrentar ese tipo de cuestiones? Suspiró. Sabía que por más deseos que tuviera de seguir teniendo una relajada y tranquila vida, las cosas se daban, las consecuencias llegan y era obligatorio enfrentarlas.  
—No, no la amo.  
El mundo bajo los pies de Kise se tambaleó ¿Eso significaba que sus esperanzas no eran en vano? ¿Existía una posibilidad? Las circunstancias seguían estando en su contra y con Aomine como posible padre sus opciones se redujeron a un simple: hablar o no hablar.  
Si hablaba existía la posibilidad de ser rechazado y Kise no se sentía capaz de soportar aquello. Si no hablaba seguiría hundiéndose en todos esos sentimientos oscuros, sucios y abominables. Si hablaba podía tener la posibilidad de ser correspondido; en el pasado había podido imaginar mil y un formas de de estar con el ojiazul, sin embargo, precisamente en ese momento, su consciente le traicionaba y se negaba a mostrarle una sola imagen con un final feliz. Si no hablaba, a su futuro solo le esperaba una soledad en compañía de Aomine. Si hablaba, el moreno podría despreciarlo y el mundo de Kise se resquebrajaría. Si no hablaba, tendría a Aomine al alcance de su mano, a su lado, haciéndole compañía y sintiéndose miserablemente solo.  
Era mejor estar completamente solo que seguir viviendo en soledad estando acompañado.  
—Mierda, cuando los demás se enteren me van a matar. —La voz de Aomine sacó de su pensamientos al rubio— Me preocupa lo que piense Tetsu, igual y no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra…  
Más celos.  
Más soledad estando a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia que en ese momento se le antojaron a Kise una distancia imposible de recorrer. Podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su calor y se seguiría sintiendo la persona más sola del mundo.  
—No te debes de preocupar por eso, Kurokocchi no es esa clase de persona, estoy seguro que te apoyará —esas palabras le supieron a Kise dulcemente amargas; deseaba apoyar a Aomine y darle ánimos, pero no a base de alguien más.  
Daiki lo observó, sus ojos azules eran un misterio. La intensidad de esa mirada le provocó a Kise una oleada de calor, intimidación, vergüenza y nervios.  
«Me está viendo, a mí.»  
—¿Y tú? —preguntó el moreno.  
—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea —contestó sonriendo, deberían de darle un premio por tan buena actuación.  
—Eso es bueno, si no estas conmigo me siento solo.  
El golpe de emoción le hizo inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. ¿Qué pretendía Aomine al decirle esas cosas? Kise lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo: solo eran palabras de amistad que su esperanza y su amor querían hacerle entender otra cosa: un mensaje oculto, una indirecta escondida, el subconsciente de Aomine que le gritaba bajo el camuflaje de una actitud indiferente cuanto lo amaba.  
Pero la esperanza se sentía bien, el engaño daba leves momentos de felicidad, la ilusión podía volverse una droga.  
—Yo también me siento muy solo cuando no me miras, Aominecchi —sinceró; daba igual que lo hiciera, Aomine jamás se daría cuenta del real significado de esas palabras.  
—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo el ojiazul levantándose de la banca después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio; incómodo y eterno para Kise.  
—Claro… eh… ¿mañana…?  
—Te hablo en cuanto sepa algo. Joder, soy muy joven para ser padre —las últimas palabras parecían un regaño a sí mismo— Kise, si resulta que cometí el error…  
—Un hijo nunca es un error —interrumpió.  
—Seguirás a mi lado ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar.  
—Claro que sí. Aominecchi, no puedo imaginar el estar separado de ti.  
Aomine le dedicó otra intrigante mirada, no volvió a pronunciar palabra y se alejó dejando a Kise solo, situación a la cual el rubio estaba más que acostumbrado.

~~~~~

Se suponía que caminó hasta su casa para despejar la cabeza o ese era su plan inicial, pero la cabeza de Aomine no dejaba de pensar en, lo que él creía, lo último a lo cual debía de encargarse.  
Posiblemente dejó a Satsuki embarazada.  
«Kise parecía desolado.»  
Tenía que pensar en su situación, esta vez no quería, debía ni podía postergarlo.  
«Desolado… yo me siento desolado.»  
Con la sola posibilidad que Kise le planteó:  
«¿Te vas a casar con ella?»  
Sería lo mejor, lo más lógico dentro de la absurda circunstancia de ser padres a tan temprana edad. Aomine y Satsuki se llevaban de maravilla, siempre juntos desde niños ¿Qué lo retenía para formar una verdadera familia con ella?  
«Kise parecía triste.»  
Kise.  
No había razón. Familia o no; hijo o no, la relación que mantenía con Kise no iba a cambiar. Seguirían igual que antes: como amigos y confidentes. No iban a separarse. ¿Entonces por qué el mismo Aomine se sentía desolado? No era por Satsuki, no era por su posible hijo, no era por la incertidumbre de su futuro… era por su amigo, por su expresión abandonada, por los remordimientos que le carcomían la consciencia; más que a su propia familia o la de Satsuki, era frente a Kise que se sentía avergonzado.  
Creyó que al confesar su pesar se sentiría mejor, Kise lo haría sentirse mejor; razonamiento obvio sabiendo de antemano que el rubio siempre había logrado apoyarlo con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía de lo peor.  
Ansioso.  
Desesperado.  
Solo…

++++++++++

Al último que esperaba encontrar esa mañana camino a la escuela era a Aomine. Kise se detuvo al verlo, ¿no se suponía que debería de estar junto a Satsuki? Ambos estaban dentro de un estado tan delicado como importante, Aomine debería de estar con ella apoyándola y no camino a la escuela esperándolo… esperándolo.  
—¿Aominecchi, qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con Satsuki.  
—Prefiero estar contigo —dijo y pasó de largo. Kise se quedó quieto tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esas palabras no significaban nada, no eran alimento para su esperanza, eran simples palabras, nada más. Aomine se detuvo al ver al rubio quieto—. ¿Kise?  
—¿Por qué? Se supone que es más importante Satsuki ¿Por qué piensas en mí? —era inútil aferrarse a un anhelo, pero era su deseo, su pilar.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy extraño desde que te conté lo de Satsuki, si te molestó…  
—¡Claro que me molestó! —interrumpió— Por un segundo odié a Satsuki y me odié a mi mismo por eso… Tú no entiendes lo que siento, jamás lo entenderás…  
—Y menos si no me lo dices, ¡no soy adivino! Te siento distante no importando que estés al lado mío ¡No entiendo nada!  
—Aominecchi, yo te amo —habló fuerte, claro, decidido en cada una de sus palabras y muriéndose de miedo por dentro. Aomine permaneció en silencio—. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Exclamó inseguro al ver la indiferencia del moreno— ¡¡Te amo, Aominecchi…!! —Estalló acercándose y tomándolo de la camisa— No quiero amarte, no quiero seguir sufriendo al saber que jamás me verás con los mismos ojos que yo… ya no quiero resignarme a ser solo un espectador con cada cosa que haces sin estar en tus pensamientos, sin ser el centro de tu mundo… sin que me mires… —Los ojos azules de Aomine se encontraron con los de Kise, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kise no alcazaba a distinguirlo a causa de las lágrimas— Ámame o recházame, déjame estar contigo como tu pareja o déjame ir para no volver a verte jamás. Prefiero estar solo que seguir hundiéndome en tu soledad…

~~~~~

Kise dio un largo suspiro y se aferró con más fuerza a su almohada. Intentaba dormir, sin embargo tenía todo menos sueño; tantas cosas habían pasado en el día que no lograba descansar aunque se sintiera exhausto. Después de su penosa declaración oportunamente llegó el mensaje de Satsuki el celular de Aomine. El moreno solo atinó a decir que todo fue una falsa alarma, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera sentirse realmente aliviado; luego de la adrenalina del momento Kise solo quería echar a correr, algo que hubiera hecho de no ser porque Aomine se despidió con un “lo voy a pensar”. En lo que restó del día ninguno de los dos se comunicó con el otro y Kise terminó en su cuarto, abrazando la almohada y suspirando cada cinco minutos.  
Por ese momento agradecía que todas sus emociones se mantuvieran en una extraña calma, no había dolor como no había alegría; sus sentimientos encontraron un punto intermedio que en cualquier momento podía cambiar; no necesitaba mucho para que la inseguridad regresara, se negaba a pensar en lo ocurrido o terminaría mojando la almohada con sus lágrimas, y eso era lo último que deseaba.  
El leve sonido de su celular lo hizo saltar y revisó el teléfono pensando en el moreno. No hacía falta mucho para que la estabilidad emocional de Kise se resquebrajara, el mínimo cambio era suficiente. Una gota de agua salada cayó en la pantalla del celular, le siguió otra, y otra, y otra. Kise se dio unos suaves golpes en la frente, no se creía capaz de llorar por tan poca cosa aunque sintiera las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas quemándole la piel y apretujándole el corazón. No seguiría llorando, no había motivo, el nudo en la garganta no era suficiente así como tampoco lo era el hecho de no haber recibido mensaje o llamada de parte de Aomine. No era posible que llorara por la alarma de su celular que sonó en el momento menos indicado. Pero las esperanzas de recibir una noticia de él le carcomían las fuerzas.  
La soledad era una fiel y terrible acompañante.

~~~~~

Cuando abrió los ojos el sueño que estaba teniendo hasta ese momento se le escapó de la mente y quedó relegado al olvido. Se sentía tan cansado. Dio otro suspiro y cerró los ojos, era molesto tenerlos abiertos, escocían demasiado y los sentía hinchados. Seguir durmiendo era, en definitiva, una excelente idea.

~~~~~

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos otra vez. Ni el escozor ni la hinchazón habían remitido, el único cambio era una extraña y agradable sensación de descanso. Kise sonrió y se sentó en la cama.  
—¿Quién te dejó entrar?  
—Tú hermana. Dijo que te veías muy decaído y me pidió que te animara.  
—Es pésimo que tengas ese poder sobre mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en mi habitación? —Kise se volteó y encaró a Aomine quien estaba sentado con desgano en la silla de su escritorio.  
—Más o menos una hora.  
—¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
Como única contestación Aomine levantó los hombros. Ryota se levantó a prender la luz y se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo, la hinchazón en sus ojos era claramente visible, sin embargo no pensaba ocultarlo, no era posible avergonzarse más enfrente de Aomine; miró el reloj: la una de la madrugada.  
—¿Y? ¿Viniste sólo porqué mi hermana te lo pidió?  
—En sí vine primero y tu hermana me lo pidió ya estando aquí.  
Kise se rascó la cabeza ¿por qué siempre una sola frase o acción de él, por pequeña que fuera, era suficiente para hacerlo perder la razón?  
—Lo del asunto con Satsuki me hizo pensar en nosotros —continuó Aomine. Kise se sentó en la cama, abrazó la almohada y trató de ocultar lo más posible su rostro del ojiazul—. Más que en ella o del posible hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lo ibas a tomar. Y lo tomaste bastante bien, eso me cabreó. Pero luego pareciste triste —Aomine miraba hacia el techo, recargado a todo lo largo en la silla y dando ciertas pausas al hablar—, de alguna forma terminé pensando que todo iba a cambiar entre nosotros y tú te irías y me dejarías solo… —por un largo rato el ojiazul guardó silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj—. No me gusta sentirme solo y de la noche a la mañana me sentí así aunque estuvieras a mi lado. No quiero que te alejes y tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti y sentirme solo…  
—Yo tampoco…  
—¿Entonces?  
—¿Me amas o crees poder amarme?  
—Creo poder hacerlo o tal vez ya lo hago, quién sabe.  
Kise sonrió casi a la fuerza, por primera vez su esperanza no era en vano. Aun le costaba asimilar todo lo que había y estaba sucediendo, su sonrisa no podía ser totalmente sincera, aun así todo indicaba que en un futuro sí lo iba a ser.  
—Te amo, Aominecchi —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuchara.  
Daiki bajó la vista hasta que sus ojos encontraron la silueta de Kise sentado en la cama, abrazando la almohada y pareciendo un niño asustado. Pocas veces, si es que ninguna, lo había visto de esa forma, parecía tan irreal. El mundo de Aomine se había sacudido por su posible tropiezo, pero jamás creyó que esa onda de choque llegara hasta el rubio. Suspiró con pesadez, el remordimiento le corroía; y aunque la sensación de soledad había disminuido considerablemente con el simple hecho de estar en ese cuarto teniendo a Kise cerca, aun no había desaparecido por completo. Todavía sentía a Kise distante, necesitaba recorrer el trayecto que los separaba.  
Si no quería sentirse solo tenía que alejar la soledad acercándose a alguien.  
Se levantó y caminó los pasos que los aislaban entre ellos. Se sentó al lado del rubio claramente tenso por sus acciones. No había pensado en como proseguir, ni le interesaba pensar en ello. En un rápido movimiento, con un tanto de brusquedad tomó el mentón de Kise para girarle la cabeza hacia él.  
Kise no supo reaccionar así que no hizo nada al sentir los labios de Aomine encima de los suyos. Fue un breve momento que nació y murió como un sueño y que perduraría por toda su vida porque fue real; no era esperanza ni ilusión, no era un deseo imposible o difícil de conseguir, fue algo tangible, tan real como su amor por Aomine.  
—Será mejor que me vaya, ya hablamos y te animé —dijo el moreno sonriendo socarronamente por sus últimas palabras. Kise, que aun no se había movido, empezó a sentir caliente el rostro—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
Aomine salió de la habitación y se recargó en la puerta. Ya no estaba en el mismo espacio que el rubio, sin embargo no se sentía solo, al contrario, se sentía más unido a alguien como jamás lo estuvo en su vida.  
Kise por fin pudo moverse y bajó la cabeza. No había lágrimas ni dolor, no existían celos ni soledad. Sonrió. Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
No estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y mientras los dos estuvieran juntos de esa forma no había espacio para la soledad.


End file.
